Character Approval/Jennie Tara Chandler
Finished 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Jennie was always spoiled with gifts and candies. To her parents, it was always the best that money could buy. They were always busy with outdoor affairs and charities, they never really had time to be with her as a family. When they had time to be with her, they'd always go shopping with her. Because of the space in her heart parents didn't fill, Jennie always felt the empty hole in her heart, longing to be filled. She disliked the emptiness she felt. She tried to find the cause. And when she couldn't, she became twisted. When others disagreed, she bullied. When others stood up, she beat their confidence and pride to a pulp until they had no more self-esteem. No, she wasn't strong. But she always had her ways with words. She could simply use words to make someone feel bad. She could simply use words to make someone feel crushed. It was a talent she found ever since she was a toddler, and she used it to her advantage. She lied effortlessly and tricked adults into believing her words instead of her victims. She would make threats to other kids but act like an angel in front of adults. The emptiness in her heart turned her into a monster. A heartless monster. Everyone she tormented feared her. Everyone she acted nice to adored her. When she was 7, a new girl came into her family called Irelia. Jennie was furious. Even she alone couldn't receive much attention from her mom and dad, and now she had a competition. She screamed and yelled in anger towards her parents to abandon the girl but her parents surprisingly denied. They adopted Irelia so they'd look nice to the public, and to drop her off in an orphanage just the day after? That would scorn their family's name. In a sign of apology, her mom bought Jennie 100 new dresses. But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted her parents to see her as their daughter, not some expensive mannequin for them to embroider with jewelry. Jennie's temper grew and grew, and when she felt mad, she'd pour all her anger to the new girl, Irelia. Years passed just like that and soon Foxfire awaited her. Irelia surprisingly got into the prestigious school and Jennie was even more jealous. Of course, she was accepted as well, but what good did it have if the other girl got in as well? She earned everyone's attention on the first day of Foxfire. Everyone loved her "polite" and "humorous" personality. Everyone that she wanted to impress, of course. But most of those people were just "minions" of her that she would dub as "friends". She'd win their trust, and boss them around, and they'd all do the dirty work. She was popular, but when Irelia manifested as a Telepath, things turned around a bit. Crowds that cheered for Jennie moved to Irelia. People who snickered at her begged to be her BFF. Mentors praised her instead of Jennie. And slowly, Jennie's jealousy escalated to its highest. When changing Irelia's hair and eye color to a ridiculous type of shade, Jennie expected Irelia to get destroyed. It seemed to work, but after a few months, Irelia's confidence returned as the elixir's effect turned her hair into black and her eyes to silvery blue. Everyone was stunned by the new appearance and adored her even more. Jennie finally had enough and decided to push her into a beam of light. She had pushed Irelia when others were looking, so a doctor was called pretty quickly. Luckily Irelia wasn't injured severely, so she was completely healed by 3 days. But now, everyone saw the horrible, manipulating side of her. Even the Council that ordered a Tribunal. In the Tribunal, her punishment was getting exiled to Exillium. Irelia had apparently tattle-taled on the mistreatment she got from Jennie's family and had them demoted to Regents. Jennie was furious, but during her time at Exillium, she had years to reflect back on why she was in the place she was today. Why she was exiled to the school of Unworthy. Why her family was scorned by the public. Rumors spread like a deadly plague, with some saying Jennie used her ability as a Beguiler to manipulate others. It turned out, she did lots of bad things in the past. First came panic, then came regret, then came grief. With those 3 emotions bombarding her at once, Jennie felt terrible. The guilt was too much for her to handle, but she just barely managed to hold herself together. If her mind broke now, then she couldn't endure the punishments she deserved. By forcing her sanity to go through the misery without breaking down, Jennie spent several years stuck in Exillium. When she graduated, she immediately visited the people she tormented and apologized. She met everyone...except for Irelia. Out of all the elves, Jennie bullied her the most. If there was anything she couldn't do, it was begging for forgiveness. Have her go through those torturous days and then shamelessly say sorry? She couldn't do that. That was just...too much. After apologizing to everyone, she attempted to find a job in Mysterium. Everyone she asked turned her down when they heard of her background, and Jennie remained jobless for 6 years. When a kind lady finally accepted her, Jennie worked with all her heart, never forgiving herself for the wrongs she'd done. Now she is 40 years old. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She became humble and generous after she was exiled, and regrets lots of the stuff she did when she was young. As an introverted Beguiler, she hardly uses her ability as she developed a type of phobia of it. But in desperate moments, she will not hesitate to beguile others if what she is doing is for the good. She's also a bit insecure, constantly reminding herself that she is unworthy and deserves to be punished. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jennie from BlackPink. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Jennie is average at beguiling but lacks in some criteria as she didn't use her ability in a few decades. Excellent at all the skills, and wishes to improve even more on her job. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She is a Beguiler. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved